


The mix

by Gayhuman123409



Series: The mix up [1]
Category: Amazing World Of Gumball, orignal character - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Plz don’t judge this is my first time writing, This is in my original characters point of view, rob and gumball relationship mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayhuman123409/pseuds/Gayhuman123409
Summary: “Who the fuck are you?” I ask the blue cat that had a brown and tan sweater on





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!?!?!” I ask the blue cat

I practically sprinted to the woods I could barley breath *oh no not now* I lose my footing and I fall i whence in pain “HEY GET BACK HERE YOU QUEER!” I get up as fast as I can my bag drops I turn to pick it up but I see them not that far behind “shit!” I grab my phone from my bag and I dash away.

A few minutes later I stop and look behind me “they are gone finally!” I say breathlessly as I walk deeper into the woods I finally approach the tree house I climb up the tree and I sit in the tree house. I look at my phone it 8:00pm I get out a book and start Reading.

I roll my eyes the book ended with a cliché ending I look at my phone “it’s 10:00pm shit” I text my mom telling her that I was spending the night in the tree house again the phone rings it’s my mom I turn my phone on silent, I lay down on the floor of the tree house i start to star gaze I nod off and I fell asleep.

“Hey!!” A voice shouts I wake up I look around drowsely I tilt my head back ”GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!” We both scream I get up and I lean agenst the wall of my tree house the blue cat looks at me with fear and confusion in its eyes “Who the fuck are you!?!?!?!?” I ask the blue cat.

“I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!!!!!!!” The blue cat yelled we both take a deep breath in and out we do this for a minute “what are you doing in my tree house?!” the cat asks “your tree house?! This is my tree house!”I respond looking at the blue cat “ok ok we both clearly have no idea what is going on here so let’s talk it out like normal people” the cat said clearly trying to calm me down “why should I talk to you I don’t even know you!” I say clearly not wanting to talk “I’m out of here” I start walking out of the door of the tree house “wait! I want to know what is going on can we just talk for a little while?” The cat had a point. I had no idea what was going on ether “ok fine only 5 questions but that’s it!” I say sturnly I walk back in to the tree house and I sit on the floor in front of him “ok first off what’s your name?” He asks me “Alex my name is Alex” “alright my name is gumball” I snicker at the name “what kind name it that?!” I start laughing harder gumball looked at me like he was going to kill me “ok ok I’m good whew!” I wipe a tear from my eye “ok your next question?” I say raising an eyebrow gumball makes eye contact with me “where did you come from?” Gumball asks “I live here in California” I say I shift uncomfortably “oh this is not California this is Elmore” gumball says his eyes widened “wait what?!” I yell out I quickly climb down the ladder I start running through the forest I hear tiny footsteps aprotch from behind me “Alex! Wait up!” Gumball shouts. I don’t pay attention to him I keep running I finally make it to an opening I jump for it and fell on a side walk I am panting heavily I feel a hand on my shoulder


	2. Everything is changing

Gumball and I are walking down the street I am in awe as I see all the strange creatures that I guess can talk and look a lot like humans.

“So Alex how did you get into my tree house?” He says looking up at me trying to make eye contact “uh well it’s actually my tree house” I said hesatently “oh so I guess this is some kind of paridox shit” he responded.

It’s awkward silence for a while “so how old are you?” I ask “I’m 14 you?” “I’m 14 as well” I respond “okay”.

We play the question game for a while I don’t really understand why I am so calm I thought I would have a panic attack every few minutes I look at my phone it’s 7:00am I yawn I try to text my mom but it just said no signal.

“Damn it!” I yell in frustration I throw my phone onto the road and I walk away.

gumball looks at me “what was that all about?” I look down at him “it’s just frustrating I can’t text my mom I can’t do anything on my phone let’s just go!” I keep walking gumball trails behind.

I look around and I relize that I had no idea where I was going “um gumball what do I do now I am stuck in this paridox and I have knowere to stay! Ugh!!” I stop and I set on a bench on what looks like a bus stop.

gumball sits next to me “you could come live with me and my family” “really are you sure?” “Of corse until we figure out how to get you back to your dimension” “s-sure thanks dude” I say as I pet his head he just looks up and smiles.

 

———————————————

 

We arrive at a two story house it looks very family like and very pleasing gumball walks up the side walk to the front door “are you coming or what?” He asks.

I walk to the door slowly “gumball what about your family how will they react to you bringing a stranger into your house” “phit don’t worry about that your not a stranger I know a lot about you come on” he says engurging.

I take a deep breath in and out I nod signaling him to open the door he nods and he opens the door he gets greeted by a small pink bunny she looks to be ten years old she gasps as she looks up at me gumball looks at me and the bunny.

“Alex this is my little sister Anias Anias this is a friend her name is Alex” it’s awkward silence I do a awkward wave “hi” I say awkwardly she waves back with a awkward smile.

“gumball? Can you help me with the dishes?” A sweet voice asked coming from the kitchen which was in view of the front door I saw a taller and more women looking viersion of gumball.

Gumball roles his eyes “coming mom! Alex and anias sit on the couch I’ll get back later now please get to know each other” I nod and so does anias we both sit on the couch.

She speaks first “so Alex how old are you?” “I’m 14” I say quickly “how old are you?” I ask her “I’m 10” anias looks at me like as if she is studying me and like she wants to ask me a bunch of questions.

“Go ahead anias ask away” I say reassuring “are you from another dimension?” She asks I nod “how did you get here?” She asks “I fell asleep in my tree house then I wake up to your brother gumball standing right over me” I say still traumatized.

“WAIT WHATTTTTTT!!!!!!!” I jump and I feel the colar of my shirt being lifted up I look into the eyes of a female blue cat with pure rage tears start to fall from my eyes.

“MOM!!!! Wait stop that’s my friend” I hear gumball shout I start sobbing she relaxes and looks at me with guilt on her face she put me down and I fall to my knees I am shaking and crying I could barely breath gumball runs up to me and reminds me deep breaths.

After my panic attack I look up at gumballs mom I stand up “I-I’m sorry” she says “it’s ok I understand why you did that it’s ok” someone stomps down the stairs “what in the hay is going on.....” the orange fishes voice fades as he make eye contact with me.

“Who are you?” The orange fish asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Who are you?” The orange fish asked


	3. The Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darwin asks “Wait your what now?”

We all stare at each other in awkward silence the orange fish waited for a response from everyone.

Gumball walks to the orange fish and he says “Darwin this is my new friend Alex”. Darwin looks at me I do a awkward wave he does one back.

Gumballs mom comes up to me “sooo Alex what are you doing in my house?” I look at everyone awkwardly “W-well you see I was walking home from school and then I was being chased by my bully’s and I run into the woods then I hide in my tree house and then I wake up to gumball right in my face”.

Gumballs mom looks at me like as if she was a living human lying detecter “ok I believe you but only because we have had a lot of weird things happen before do you have a place to stay Alex” I shake my head no she sighs “ok fine you can stay here until we find out what is going on” “thank you miss.....uh” “ms watterson you can call me Nicole” she responds with respect.

I nod “thank you ms watterson” “your welcome and you all have school tomorrow so go on to sleep” all three of us nod and we all head up stars except for Nicole she sits on the couch.

anias walks up behind me and pulls on my pants I go on one knee to get to her level “yea?” She whispers in my ear “I still have tons of questions about you” I nod “we can talk more tomorrow” I get up and I follow gumball and Darwin to there room.

“Well Alex it looks like your sharing a room with Darwin and I” gumball says as he opens the door to there room it is a big room I see the bunk bed on the right of the room and next to it a fish bowl on top of the night stand I also see a computer in the right corner then I see the closet.

I yawn “so where do I sleep?” I ask “you will sleep on the top of the bunk bed” he says closing the door the the bathroom with a wad of clothes in his arms

I climb to the top of the bed Darwin looks at me “sooooo do you have a love life?” He asked me I chuckle at his question “nah I’m gay” Darwin gives me a weird look “wait your what now?” I roll my eyes “do you really not know what being gay means?.” He shakes his head.

“Ok being gay means that your into a person with the same sexuality as your self you know what I mean” he shakes his head no “okayyy I put it in children words it means like a guy is into a guy that’s gay but if a girl is into another girl that means they are a lesbian but people that don’t want to date are asexual now do you get it?”.

He nods his head “ok my work here is done oh yeah and one more thing not every one apoves of people likening people of the same sex so if your gay or bi then be carful who you tell ok?” Darwin nods “ok thanks for the advise” he says his eyes lighting up like anime girl eyes “no problem kid” I say I slowly drift off and I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are not long I’ll try to make them as long as possible sorry and sorry for the gramer mistakes. Any way I’ll keep making the series until I run out of ideas

**Author's Note:**

> My ocs name is Alex The is 14 years old my oc is a gay female she has a emo guys hair cut her hair is brown with bits of blue and red she wears a pink crop top that has a yellow star in the middle she also wears black ripped up jeans


End file.
